The Dragon Rider
by FrozenPaw11
Summary: "We are the future of this world. Which means we are the only ones to save these people!" fallow Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, baljeet and Buford as they go on a journy that will test their friendships, trust, and the hope of the world. Who will survive the journy, and who will sacrifice themselves? Slight Phinbella and Ferbella. On hiatus after Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Riders chapter 1**

"Man I can't wait to play The Dragon Riders again." Ferb says leaning in his seat next to Phineas. "I am like the king of Tareveth!"

Phineas rolls his eyes as he learned how to do platypus chatter. The kid was getting good at it, but it wasn't the same as Perry.

"You are the rider of the dragon of the sea. You are _not_ the king of Tareveth!" Buford says.

Ferb rolls his eyes and stood up as his friends did the same.

_Never underestimate your team, Phineas._

Phineas's head shot up, just as he got off the bus. He looks around and saw nothing. It must be just his imagination playing with him. He doesn't know? Ferb sensed something fishy about his brother.

_Call me, Behon, and don't tell anyone about me just yet._

Phineas was holding his head as Ferb opened the doors to the house. The others were staring at Phineas with concern. Linda was the one that saw Ferb first.

"Looks like we have visitors? How were Phineas and your first day?" Linda asks her son. Ferb gave her a thumbs up and started to set up the game system.

Phineas looked at her grimly and then asked, "How _is_ Candace doing?"

Linda looks at her youngest son and sighed. How will she say it calmly? She would have to lie to him. Ferb was done setting up the game, and the TV, by the time she was ready to spill it. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh she is in surgery now. Lawrence and I were just heading out." Linda says quickly as she pulls her husband with her. Phineas blinked and looked at Ferb. The green haired teen shrugged and walked off.

"Ha! I picked up that spell pretty well." Buford yells as they played the game.

"No, you just threw it at Baljeet." Isabella says as she turned her dragon towards Buford's. The bully huffed and turned his head away from the screen, as the others laughed.

"So."

_Go to the basement, Phineas and I will tell you everything. Locked the door when you get in the basement._

Phineas shakes his head and needed to go to get food. Ferb was the one that was the most confused. What is wrong with Phineas?

The red head turned around and opened the door to the basement. He hated to go down here at night. It has too much cobwebs. He closed the door and locked it up. He turns around and walked down the stairs.

"Okay," he says while waving his arms, "What do you want with me?"

_You, my rider. You and your friends are the next Dragon Riders. Ferb is the…_

What is he talking about? Ferb asked in his mind as he stares at the basement door. Phineas hasn't come out yet and that made him more worried.

"Ferb where is Phineas? His character is almost dead." Baljeet asks looking over at Ferb.

"He is in the basement. I bet he is hiding something from us?" Ferb wonders, as the door starts to creak open.

_He isn't hiding anything from you, rider._

Ferb's mind was racing as he heard a voice of a man in his head. That was when the voices began to come back to him. "What are you doing in my head?"

_I am your dragon rider, you call me and I appear at your side. Like a pigeon_ _pooping._

Ferb nods and sees Phineas walk out of the basement. He has a terrified look on his face, and had a mark of a Dragon rider on his arm. Ferb could tell that he was scared.

_My brother is in your brother's mind, like me. I can appear to you in dreams like tonight._

"Phineas do you have that voice inside your head? Cause I do." Ferb says. He then gets a headache.

_Rule 1; don't tell anyone except your teammates that you have a dragon inside your head!_

Ferb groans and Phineas glanced at him.

"Behon is my dragon that is the…" Phineas stops as soon as he felt his brain get kicked. He groaned in pain.

"Ugh," Isabella said while scratching her head. "Are we missing something?"

The two boys looked at her and shook their head. Buford and Baljeet were filled with confusion.

_Phineas, you and Ferb know us, now it's time to call us in your dream. Your friends will have the same dream you have. You won't be surprised when the dream comes reality. You will need to lead until my time is up. The dragon of Shadows is the least of our problems. It's the dragon of Chaos who is a legendary enemy of mine. Some times I will be able to appear to you in real life. But there is to much evil around to do it. _Behon says in the boys mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Door Bell

**FrostyPaws- Yeah I had a bit of writers block for this chapter. Last chapter was written back in 2012, so I have a good excuse for not updating weekly! Ha!**

**PS: You'll meet a new friend! A cute and funny creature. And yes this is the exiting chapter! XD**

**Dragon Riders Chp2- the Door bell**

"Phineas," Isabella asks with concern in her voice, "are you alright?"

The boy nods while gripping his head while Ferb does the same. Baljeet hears the door bell ringing and was going to answer when Phineas holds his hands up.

"I don't think you should answer the door Baljeet. I have a feeling that something is going to happen." He says after the pain had moved on. He walks up to the door and looks at Baljeet. "Bad things."

"Okay," Baljeet says with a little bit of doubt in him.

Isabella looks at Ferb who was bringing a card over from the stack of cards on the table they had for the game. She glances at card in his hand and thought of the strange behaviors she had witnessed from the two boys. It is like they were keeping something a secret?

"Ferb?" She asks as the green haired boy spins around to face her. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Are you and Phineas keeping something from us?"

"Yeah dude! Spill the beans!" Buford nods with Baljeet by his side.

'Phineas don't tell them! He's here!' Behon says in Phineas's mind.

"Guys keep it down! He will hear you!" Ferb hissed at them as he ran to the other room with a bag. He pulls some rope out and hands each of his friends one. "Tie each rope around the other and then tie it around your waist."

Baljeet, Buford and Isabella were confused by the command but did as they were told and were tied to each other. The only one who wasn't tied up with them was Phineas. He seemed to be deep in thought, but was startled awake when the door was being torn down. He looks for something in particular. One thing that might save his and his friends life.

"Where is the Fire Dragon card?" He asks hurriedly.

/

Yeah it's a shorty, but next one will be a little longer.

I lied about the new character being in this chapter, he was mentioned.

Trusting that you guys will have positive comments? Constructive criticism is much needed!


	3. Chapter 3: Phineas POV

You like it? New chapter for this story. Please review guys, i really want to know what you all are thinking. This story deserves at least some construtive reviews that are positive at one point. I got my homework done just for this chapter! XD

Chapter 3: Calling for Red Dragon rider

Phineas POV -

When Ferb handed me the card i suddenly felt myself getting stronger. My whole body became taller at once. My arms were 3 inches longer, and i wa 5 foot 8 instead of 5 foot 4. My friends stared at me with wide eyes. Isabella pointed behind me while her hands were shaking with fear. I felt myself getting a little shaky too, but i turned my head to look at the thing my friends wanted me to see.

It was one of the monsters that attacked me on level 45. It looks way uglier in the 3D version of the game, but right now, it was ugly. It was a zombie platypus with demon wings and a roman helmet. Its sword was a good 8 inches at length. Enough to kill a person with one swipe.

"FIIIIIRRRRREEEEEEE!" The creature screams in a zombie like way, and pulls his sword over his soldier for a swipe.

"What the heck?!" Buford yells completly surprised by the sudden attack.

"Now you know how i feal when you bully me!" Baljeet shouts pushing the bully away completly forgetting that he and Buford were tied to Isabella, Ferb and i. My heart was thumping and i forgotten that i had the card to the Red Dragon.

"Not the time to argue! We need to RUN!" Ferb shouts pushing them and jumping over the already opened window.

'Do you know how to use this?' Behon asks me suddenly while i was running after my brother and our friends.

"FFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEE!" the monster screams behind me before lifting itself into the air.

"No," I shook my head watching as the skeliton platypus flew over my head. "Why does it keep saying fire?"

'Cause your are the fire dragons rider. Phineas open you palm.' The dragon commanded me while the monster gets ready to dive again, this time at my friends.

"Why?" i ask.

'Just trust me.' Behon calmly told me. 'Now you'll see where the others cannot see.'

I wasn't going to bother on asking him about it. I did as i was told, and saw the monster getting ready to dive. I felt myself gaining speed as i reached to throw something at him. Before i knew it, a ball of fire came out of my hand like a speeding spiral. Ferb was the only one that noticed the flame in my hand, as the others and i watched the flame spiral hit the flying zombie platypus in the chest. The nice part was that it was over, the bad part was we were now covered in zombie goo.

"That was awesome!" Buford shouts with a toothy grin.

"But," Baljeet starts, "what was that flaming ball of fire? Who made it?"

"Ah come on, nerd!" Buford bellows at him while flinging his hands in the air. "You and your stupid questions! Always gotta ruin the moment don't you?"

"Always gotta ruin my pants don't you?"

"Say that again and i'll call that creature again for you."

Ferb eyed me before him and isabella walks towards me. They were watching me try to put the fire on my hand away and they found it somewhat funny. I glared at Ferb before silently walking towards the big hole that the zombie platypus fell at.

Behon was trying to cook my brain with his rants about how awesome i was and how great of a dragon he is. I knew he was trying not to make things awkward, but i felt like he was speaking like a editor of a movie. He finally landed on something that made me a little on edge.

'I am giving you my fire magic.' Behon said as i slid down to see the monsters chest.

"Why Behon? We just met and your giving me your powers." I ask and he nodded.

'Your coming in my world. My kingdome needs your help and the Dragon Riders were passed down to the next and the last generation of heros, you and your friends. We have to go now, or he will find out the way to the human world.'

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up. Sure enough there is a twister heading towards us.

"Um Behon is that the way to get to your world?"

'Yes,' He said and i could feel the wind slap at my face really hard.

"WHAT THE FISH IS THAT!" Buford yells as he runs over to a tree and starts holding onto it.

"OUR WAY TO HIS WORLD!" I yell over the wind as i try to head over to Ferb who was tieing everybodys rope tighter together.

'Kid get ready to jump in what i call, the twist of flame. Yup, fire for you to go into for your powers and cloths. Don't get burn!' Behon said before me and my friends were pulled into the twister before we could all say, platypus. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

Yeah! I need help with describing the dragon riders cloths. If you guys could comment on this chapter for suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated.

Yes after this I'm done with Ferb's Pov. It's hard to remember that he isn't Phineas! Aton and Behon are the only dragons appearing in this story. Except for the villain, the chaos dragon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Dream

Ferb POV

When we held on to eachother for dear life, i felt myself getting pulled back. I don't remember letting go, but i remember falling in the water. But when i fell into the water, i found out i could breath.

Then a shadow bigger than a one story building, swam up to me. The creature had scales as shiny as diamonds and were as amazing as ever. The dragon did not have wings but had four legs and a long black tail swinging up and down.

"Aton." I gasped as the dragon shows it's teeth.

'That's my name!' The dragon roared.

Before I was able to reply, Aton's huge tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. He drops me onto his back and I held onto a harness that was already attached.

'Hang on!' He told me.

I do not know what happened after but all I know was that i was in front of a huge army of Dark Riders.

Isabella POV

Why am i on a Lava rock? Why is Phineas in fire?!

Ignoring my dizzyness in my head, I stood up and almost fell in the lava if it wasn't for Phineas grabbing onto my arm at the last second. He stood with a red cloak on and black pants. He had a sword tucked on his belt and bag over his shoulders. He pulls me close so I was next to him. He then whistles.

A loud thud echoed across the lava invested cave, and it sounded like it was getting closer.

"Isabella, do you trust me?" Phineas asks without turning his head towards me.

"Always will Phineas. I'm your best friend." I told him nodding.

He then did something I didn't think of him doing. He pushed me into the lava. Phineas pushed me into a very hot lava! That wasn't Phineas! He would never do that to hurt me or anyone!

I closed my eyes as i prepared myself for my untimely death. It never came. All I felt was ground.

I opened my eyes and saw lava 40 feet below me. I saw Phineas still in flames. Okay if Phineas was there who saved me that looks a lot like him?

"Welcome Queen Isabella, I see you have discovered Phineas Flynn at my sons cave. He doesn't hear you if you scream or yell for him. He won't remember you after the transformation. The transformation of the Dragon Rider." A dark voice whispers in my ears.

I tried to wiggle out but I couldn't. I was scared enough to see my captor. A big black shadow with a form of a dragon. Big red eyes were staring at me as I was gently sat down on a big rock. I couldn't see Phineas from here but I could still see the flames.

"Transformation of the dragon rider?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, child! Your friend will be transformed into one of mine. He will remember you as a enemy, and so will his brother. Your too late to save him, even if you are able to make him remember. I will be ready to wake up." The shadow hisses.

I shake my head as I got up and look towards Phineas's flame. It was slowly lowering. I could feel my legs falling to the ground as I hear his cry. My face welled up with tears as I drop my head to my knees.

'Don't loose faith,' a voice told me in my head.

How?

'Isabella your powers are stronger than Phineas, you can control him.' The voice told me again.

'You love him don't you? So break him!'

"Isabella!"

I woke up as soon as I heard Phineas's voice. My heart was thumping against my chest, I could hardly breathe. Phineas was beside me kneeling.

"Hey you okay?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, I just had a dream. That's all." I lied nodding.

"I had that dream too. You were being held, and I was in flames." Phineas says worriedly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Buford is somewhere, Baljeet is in that ice cube. I have know idea how he even got in there. I do not know where Ferb is."

"Where are we exactly?"

"In Tareveth, named after the hero Tareveth the wise." Phineas says simply.

How does he know all this?


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Riders

Ferb and Aton looks at each other before looking back at the Dark Riders.

'Don't make eye contact with them. They can control you.' Aton says.

Ferb looks at the Dark Rider in front who had black leather undergarments and silver chain mail around his torso. A long sharp sword was in its left hand and a knife in the other. Their face wasn't human at all, it was shadowy and bony too.

"Give us the code, and you won't get hurt dragon rider?" The leader dark rider demands. Ferb looks at them and blinks. He doesn't know what they were talking about. "We know you have the code on you, rider, our dark hounds can smell it."

"I don't have the code your speaking of." Ferb tells them without getting off Aton. "I don't even know where I am."

"Your in our masters territory, dragon rider, and you have ten seconds to tell us where you hid the code. If you don't tell us after that, then we'll execute you and your dragon right now." The leader demands.

"I don't know where!" Ferb yells and Aton's eyes turned a dark green. The dragons back began to form tiny spikes for flying straight and a small set of horns above his ears.

"Then serve the consequences! Attack!" The Dark Riders advanced towards Ferb and Aton, but the dragon was too fast. They were already in the air. (Aton doesn't have wings, but I didn't say he couldn't fly with his feet), Ferb looks at the sea around them and the sunset before them.

"That was close!" Aton says. "Good thing the Dark Flyers weren't here, they would've killed us already." With that said Ferb gulps nervously while Aton smirks.

The duo landed safely on a cliff right next to a snow covered mountain. The snow was coming down harder whenever they were walking around the steepest path. It felt as though they were being watched by someone. Ferb got chills when he thought of it.

He only had one thought going through his mind right now. That thought is about Phineas and the gang. Wherever they are, he needs to find them before the Dark Riders do.

"Aton let's find a place to stay tonight, then we will continue tomorrow. We leave first thing at dawn." Ferb said as they walk in a empty cave, big enough to fit a dragon and his rider.

"I was going to say that." Aton mutters before laying down while Ferb slides off his back.

The boy finds some tree bark at the edge of the cave and brought it back inside. He drops it between him and Aton. Ferb started rubbing two stones together. The dragon had other ideas.

Before Ferb could have time to react, the fire was already shooting out of Aton's mouth like volcanic ash blasting out of the mountain. When Aton was done, all you can see was flame. Ferb was open mouthed and was wide eyed at the flames. The fire was as tall as Aton and the warming everything up in seconds. Ferb couldn't smell smoke just salt water. It could be because a sea dragons flame can't make smoke. It was impossible to smell smoke underwater also.

Right now Ferb felt not a worry in the world. He felt like a new person. But he quickly remembered that the nights are two hours faster than Danvilles, so he got in a somewhat more comfortable position and closed his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6: No Rattling allowed part 1

Chapter 6

The afternoon came quickly as expected by Phineas. However he was busy helping Isabella free Baljeet from the ice cube he was in. They were not getting anywhere near freeing Baljeet because every time they crack the ice, the ice hardened like stone. The blisters from smashing the ice with sticks weren't helping either.

Isabella rushed towards the ice cube and puts all her weight against the stick. This time the stick itself broke off in two, as Phineas's sticks did the same. They then decided to sit near the lake and rest for a bit.

"It's no use! Without my tools we can't break Baljeet free!" Phineas shouted clearly a bit frustrated.

Isabella looks at him in surprise as he placed a hand on her hand just for a mere second. "Carpet Diem Phineas!" She told him staring at him with a confident look on her face.

His response surprised her.

"We can't, Izzy. We are in a unknown world, and Baljeet is in another part of it! It would take days to find him." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sure Ferb would find him and meet us at a village at some point. We still have hope, you." Isabella said and got up to examine the ice cubes. "And hope comes with faith." She adds.

"Your hope is gone! He will rise and destroy everything you care for!" A voice boomed around them. "Faith has been destroyed for more than 300 years!"

"Who is that Phineas?" Isabella asks Phineas as he quickly thought of a plan.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! I AM LORD

EADEN, KING OF THE DEAD!" The voice called Eaden answers for the boy. Then the sound of bones rattling on the ground came from every direction, so loud that the bones made Phineas's teeth almost want to jiggle out.

"You are done Phineas Flynn, son of Blake. You have no where to run, and hide! Your mission is hopeless!" Eaden yells from different directions.

**_Cliffhangers suck! That's why I love you guys! Hahaha! _**

**_(Coming Soon: Chapter 7)_**


End file.
